


To love is to sacrifice

by ghoulromantism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Disordered Eating, M/M, Neopronouns, One-Eyed King!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism
Summary: Kaneki is fucking starving in the 24th ward. That’s it that’s the fic.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To love is to sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> a bitch wrote this in only 1 day. also witing this made me hungry so enjoy the suffering.
> 
> big thanks 2 my bestie vorestuck on tumblr 4 heping me w/ the title and another small part… ilu

Kaneki shifted uncomfortably on his bed, clutching the hem of his shirt. The painful hunger was starting to get unbearable. He just wanted to eat something so badly, anything to make pain stop, but he couldn’t, there were so many people out there weaker than him, counting on him, they needed food more than he did. He could survive this. He needed to survive this.

Kaneki heard the door being carefully opened and he suddenly sat up on the bed. It was Pandora…. he could recognize aer comforting scent, but he could barely recognize aer face, his vision blurry and spinning from his low energy. His stomach seemed to clench. His weakened mind couldn’t help but wonder how Pandora’s blood would taste, how aer soft freckled skin would feel like _when he digs his teeth into aer flesh, when he devours every single piece of aer **until there is nothing left-**_

He suddenly realized he had pinned aer to the wall. He took a step back, horrified, but Pandora’s expression was more one of worry than fear.  
“Are you alright, Ken ?….  
\- I…. I’m fine, I just…. it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He rubbed his left hand against his chin. Pandora sighed softly.  
"You’re hungry, right?… Your eye…..“  
He uncomfortably looked away, covering his red left eye with his hand. He didn’t like lying to aer, but he didn’t want to worry aer either. Pandora rolled up aer sleeve and extended aer arm.  
"It’s okay. You can take a bite.  
\- W-what? No!  
\- I’ll be fine, don’t worry. It’ll heal.”  
He looked at the arm Pandora was offering to him. It certainly looked _delicious…. soft, delicious flesh….. tasty blood…….. sweet, sweet human flesh…………_  
He shook his head to regain his senses and wiped drool from the corner of his mouth with his hand. He was scared, so scared. He knew all too well what happened when you couldn’t regenerate correctly – he didn’t want Pandora to end up with the same disgusting scars that covered his hands and arms.  
"I… I cant. I-I don’t want you to… I don’t want to hurt you….  
\- But I don’t want you to starve… You’ve already sacrificed so much…. Please, just….  
\- I-I’m sorry. I can’t.“  
He turned away. Pandora looked at him sadly.  
"I’ll at least try to find something for you,” ae said before leaving.

* * *

Pandora returned an hour later, and it took Kaneki everything he had not to jump at aer and eat aer body. He was tightly holding onto the bed frame. He had to stay focused. He was so terrified of losing control and hurting aer- he would never forgive himself if he did. He was trying so hard to stay in place, he barely noticed Pandora handing him a small plate filled with a red mush. It was easier for everyone to eat when the food looked like that, when you couldn’t recognize anything human in it.  
“H-how did you get that?…  
\- I just, you know, asked around for leftovers.”  
Kaneki had trouble believing aer, but he was too hungry to try and make sure ae wasn’t lying. He ate the contents of the plate as quickly as possible, and he felt his body relax. The food felt familiar in a strange way he couldn’t quite place, but it was definitely enough to make him feel better for a time.  
“Thank you….”  
Pandora smiled softly in return, and it made Kaneki feel a pleasant warmth in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile back at aer with a lovestruck expression.  
“I have something to do, so I’ll see you later, alright?” ae said before leaving. He nodded.

Kaneki stayed in his room, simply thinking about his boyfriend and how happy he was to be living his life with aer. 

Pandora quickly closed the door of aer room behind aer back. Ae pulled out a bandage and hurriedly wrapped it around aer left hand. “I’m sorry,” ae thought. He couldn’t know. He would never forgive himself if he knew. Ae spent the rest of the day with aer hand buried deep in aer pocket.


End file.
